ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Competitors
Competitors is the fifth episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot and the Vutcho Ambassador to Earth are walking down a long hallway. Vianna: So 2 pieces of Ascalon are now in our possession? Ambassador: Yes... Vianna: Good, and the Sreyonians don't know that we have one piece... Ambassador: Now be careful... There could be someone behind this door. opens the door and finds a dark room. Ortella and Valek are standing on the other side of the room. Vianna: So... Ready to get this meeting started... Ortella: Sure... This marks the beginning of the end. camera cuts to Paper's room. All the heroes are sitting in it. They are looking at the data files that Jack got from Sreyorn in the previous episode. They are currently looking at the file called "Conflict History." Paper: So the four main races are fighting over resources? Jack: Yes. The Vutcho and Sreyonians are the main forces here on Earth, though. They're fighting over Vermiculium and Ascalon while the Kothralians are dominating far out in space. They're planning to take over the Hortresians and user their forces to finish off Sreyorn and Vytonia. Shay: I thought the Kothralians were the greatest in numbers here on Earth? Jack: In terms of citizens, yes, but military and government personnel, no. That's the Vutcho and then the Sreyonia. Toon: In addition, the Vutcho are planning some full on attack by the end of the spring? Jack: From what I've heard from my father, yes... They've also supposedly found a piece of Ascalon... Sci: Only a piece? Paper: I had not heard the Ascalon had been split into pieces... Jack: Well, that's better for us. It gives us a chance to find the other pieces... Paper: Actually, I wasn't planning on trying to find Ascalon. I was just going to let the Red Wind Riders worry about that while we try to stop this Vutcho attack. Shay: Sounds good, but the only problem is... how do we stop this Vutcho attack? Sci: We could just attack them at their base and destroy some stuff... Jack: It'd likely be a waste of time. There's nothing in their base that is being used for the attack. Toon: We could capture Vianna? Paper: Too complicated, we need to do something similar. Like... capturing the Ambassador to the Earth. Shay: It's a start... Jack: And a very good one at that... Sci: No where do we find him... Jack: I think I know just the place... Song camera cuts back to the meeting room. Ortella: So why have you called us here? Vianna: I'd just thought we share some information. What do you know about the Knights? Ortella: Well, about a week ago, one of them was killed. Valek's son, Jack. Valek: He was killed in an attack against the Kothralians. They had recently taken over one of our bases, so we sent Jack in to get the data, but he didn't get out in time... Vianna: That's a shame... What about the others? Valek: Not much... In fact, nothing at all... Ortella: What do you know about the Red Wind Riders? Ambassador: The Red Wind Riders were a rival group to the Knights, at least in ancient times. We're not sure now but we know they have been looking for Ascalon. Valek: As have we... Vianna: We've been looking, too, but sadly we haven't found anything... Ortella: Well that's unfortunate... Vianna: And what about either of the other two races? The Kothralians and the Hortresians? Valek: The Kothralians are pretty much wiping the floor with us back on Sreyorn. We're about to give up the planet and move the rest of our forces here... is a crash from outside. Ambassador: I'll go look into that... exits and walks down the hallway. He goes up a flight of stairs and comes out behind a dumpster in a back alley. He walks to the side of the building and sees that the Knights, including Jack have just entered the building next to the alley. Ambassador: Jack's alive? runs back. The camera cuts to inside the building. Jack: This is the entrance to the abandoned mining tunnels below the city. It's also what the aliens use to get to the underground city. head through a door and make it to a staircase. They jump down it and end up in the underground portion of Greenwood. They walk out of the staircase and begin to check out the town. Shay: We've been here before, right? Paper: Yeah, a few weeks ago when we went to the Sreyonian base, but this time... is cut off when a Hortresian runs past the heroes. He fires a blaster back at two Kothralians who are following him. Sci: Just follow them! heroes burst forward and follow the three aliens. They make it to a back alley where they find the two Kothralians. Toon: What are you two doing? #1: That slimy Hortresian stole our blaster... Toon: Why'd you have a blaster... #2: Well, it wasn't ours, it was our father's. Paper: I guess we can help you get your blaster back... Do you know where he was going? #1, after nodding his head up and down at Kothralian #2: The fights... Jack: I know what he means by that... go out of the alley and run down the main section of the city. They turn and then head into a large building. They go down the stairs and makes it to the basement of the building, where they find a bunch of aliens fighting. Most are members of the four races. Sci: What's going on? Jack: Welcome to the fights, the best place to go and win some quick money if you're a low life alien thug... Shay: And you expect to find the Ambassador here? Jack: No, but maybe some clues to his location... Hortresian with a gun is fighting a Kothralian. He blasts him and the Kothralian, dodges, but then gets sent flying back by a kick in the air. Shay jumps into the middle of the crowd. The Hortresian is standing across from him. The crowd watching backs away. Hortresian: A human? At the fights? Shay: You stole that blaster... I want it back... draws his sword and jumps at the Hortresian. The Hortresian fires his blaster several times, but Shay avoids every single blast. He slashes his sword, knocking the Hortresian across the floor. The gun comes out of his hands. Jack picks it up. Alien: Wait! That's Valek's son! Crowd: GET HIM! crowd of aliens begins to chase Jack. He tosses the gun to Sci and then runs out of the building and starts to run through the city. The camera cuts to the other heroes. Paper: So we've got the gun... Sci: We should take it back to the Kothralians. They might know something... camera cuts to the four heroes talking to the Kothralians. #2: Well, thanks, but I have no idea where the Vutcho Ambassador to the Earth might be. You see, I'm not exactly a Vutcho... #1: Actually I had heard something from one of my Vutcho friends. The Ambassador is at the Vutcho base right now. They're trying to work out a peace treaty with the Sreyonians our something... Toon: You sure? #1: Yes. Paper: Then we have our location... Sci: Wait, we can't just go charging into the Vutcho stronghold. We'd get killed. Paper: Then let's stakeout; wait for them to come out. Shay: Then let's go... camera cuts back to Jack. He has been chased all the way to the far side of the city. He turns down a street but after a few steps realizes that it is a dead end. The crowd of aliens runs into the street behind him. He gets backed up against a wall. Jack: No need to go crazy... heh heh... crowd gets closer and closer. Commercial starts firing light bolts at all the aliens. Alien: Wait! We don't want to hurt you! We want to help you! Jack: What...? Alien: You see, our leaders have been planning bad things... Jack: Yeah, I know... You wouldn't happen to know where the Vutcho Ambassador to the Earth is, would you? Alien: Probably at the Vutcho stronghold. They were going to work out a treaty or something... Jack: Thanks... heads out the alley and then runs all the way to the Vutcho stronghold. Jack: Well, here I am... appearing behind him: And why would you be here, Jack? Jack: Great... Ambassador: I thought you were dead... Jack: Who told you that? Ambassador: Your father. We had quite the nice conversation just an hour ago... Jack: Yeah, sure, whatever, I really don't care. I'm going to have to kill you. Ambassador: Why the violence? I thought the Sreyonians were somewhat more peaceful. Jack: If any race on this planet is peaceful, it's the non dominant species of the Earth... fires light bolts at the Ambassador. The Ambassador takes out a bo staff and swings it at Jack. He avoids it and then gets kicked in the face. Jack jumps up and then fires more bolts at the Ambassador. One hits him and makes him drop to a knee. Jack runs up and takes out his sword, slashing him onto his back. He fires another bolt and then jumps and slashes his bo staff in half. Ambassador: Pathetic, but I guess you father taught you well... Jack: Something tells me I've heard that one before... fires more light bolts at the Ambassador as the other heroes arrive. Shay: Jack! heroes burst forward and join the fight. The camera cuts back to the meeting room. Valek: So we're both agreeing to this treaty then? Vianna: I guess I agree to these terms. There is only one problem I have... My ambassador isn't here. Go find him. Then will I sign the treaty... Ortella: Valek... Valek: Right away. exits the room and then leaves the compound. Outside, he finds the heroes, including Jack, fighting the Ambassador. Valek: JACK! YOU'RE ALIVE! Jack: Of course I'm alive! Valek: But how? Jack: ...an ID Mask. Valek: Of course... You were the one Kothralian... Jack: And frankly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier... draws his sword. Valek: You may be my son, but I won't let you interfere with out plans again... charges at Jack as they slash their swords against each other. Valek dodges one slash and then roundhouses Jack to the ground. Meanwhile, Paper slashes his sword at the Ambassador, sending him flying backwards into Valek. The Ambassador teleports and gets up to right behind Sci. He punches him and then kicks him to the ground. He picks him up and holds him in front of him. Valek then gets up and avoids a slash from Jack only to slash Toon down to the ground. He grabs Toon and holds him in place, too. Vianna and Ortella appear. Ortella blasts light bolts at Shay and Paper, knocking them down to the ground. Ortella apprehends Shay while Vianna apprehends Paper, leaving Jack as the only heroes left. Ambassador: What are you going to do now, boy? stares at his friends. They are all conscious, but struggling to try and escape. Jack: What am I going to do...? Vianna: I don't have time for this... The boy must die. throws Paper aside and then fires telekinetic punch at Jack. Valek throws Toon aside and jumps in front of the punch, protecting Jack. he falls to the ground next to Jack. Jack: NO! nods at the Ambassador. The Ambassador throws Sci aside and then both the Ambassador and Vianna teleport away. The recruits begin to walk towards Jack as Jack kneels down next to his father and begins to cry. Commercial Sci: Jack... Jack: Leave me alone. fires a light bolt at Sci and knocks him to the ground. Paper: Jack! Jack: I'm done... I'm out of your group. From now on I'm with the Sreyonians... Toon: Don't do this to us... Ortella: He's made his decision. Now leave him be... Shay: No... Jack is our friend. Jack: Not anymore, Shay. I'm not going to go against my own race... Ortella: Now leave! fires a light beam at the heroes. They scatter and eventually run off. Valek: I'm okay... starts coughing, but soon he stops. Ortella: And now this means the treaty has fallen apart. Valek: Which is better for us... Ortella: But it's also better for the Vutcho... helps Valek stand up. Ortella: Now follow me... walk across town, all the way to the Sreyonian base. Ortella opens the door and they head inside to the command center. Ortella: Jack, if you are going to become an official member of our group then we have a task for you... You must kill one of the heroes... Jack: Yes. I will. hands his a zanbato. The camera cuts to the recruits walking towards the exit to the underground city. Paper: This mission has been a failure. Sci: Tell me about it... continue to walk. Jack slowly and quietly follows behind them. He dives down an alley and makes a loud crashing sound. Shay: Who's there? turns back but finds no one. The second he turns around, Jack jumps out and slashes his sword at Shay. The go back and forth and until Jack knocks him to the ground. Toon jumps in and slashes his sword at Jack. He avoids a slash from jack and then punches him in the face. Jack goes spinning into Sci and knocks him back. He regains focus and then slashes his sword at Sci and then pushes him back and jumps at Toon. He kicks him in the face and then lands on the ground. Paper: You used to be our friend! Jack: Keywords: used to be... jumps at Paper and slashes his sword at him. Paper slashes back. He jumps to the side and then jabs at Jack's side, knocking him down. He points his sword at Jack, but Jack kicks Paper's legs out from underneath him. Shay and Sci charge at Jack, but he steps back as they collide. Jack: Pathetic... turns to Toon and charges at him. He slashes his sword and knocks Toon's sword out of his hand. He jumps and kicks Toon in the face, knocking him onto his back. He lands and then immediately jumps into the air and lands in front of Toon. He holds his sword up to his neck. Sci: Jack, don't! Jack: Why should I listen to you? Sci: Because I still am your friend, even if you don't want to be mine... hand starts to shake. Paper aims a net arrow at Jack. Jack: It's too late for me to switch sides again. I've made my final decision. turns as Paper fires the net arrow. It takes Jack's sword out of his hand and sends it flying away. Toon jumps up and punches Jack in the face, knocking him back into Sci, who kicks him down to the ground. Jack jumps up, kicks Sci into Shay and then kicks Toon, knocking them all back. Jack: We'll meet again! runs off. Paper walks over to Jack's sword. Paper: Yes, Jack, we will meet again. camera cuts to the Sreyonian base. Ortella, Valek, and Jack are sitting at a table. They are looking at a screen with Prax and another figure on it. Prax: I'd like to introduce you to our newest general here on Sreyorn. His name is Itovan. Itovan: It's a pleasure to be working with you. Prax: Now, I see you have added a new member as well... Valek: My son finally realized who's side he should truly be on. Jack: And it's a pleasure to be here, too... Ortella: And with that, the team grows larger by two, but there is still one more thing we must take care of... Prax: And that is? Ortella: The treaty fell apart... Prax: I thought we agreed it was better for us if that happened... Ortella: In the short term, 5-10 years, yes, but in the long term, hundreds of years, no... We need to do something about the Vutcho before it gets to be too late. Prax: What do you suggest? Ortella: How close are you to gathering your forces and heading for Earth? Itovan: Maybe 2 days away... Ortella: Well whenever that happens, don't go to Earth. Go to Vytonia and attack the Vutcho there... Valek: They won't be expecting it, so they'll have to move many of their forces there, leaving the Earth less... er, Vutchofied if you will... Prax: And then we will finally be able to make our move... camera cuts to the recruits. They are all back in Paper's room. Paper: What are we going to do? Shay: We're going to have to get by without him. Sci: Yes, but how? Toon: Paper, what if we go to the Council of Leaders. Paper: No, not yet... Sci: Council of Leaders... Paper: ...the leaders of the Earth. It's a group composed of 12 who rule over the Earth. Sci: Yeah, I don't think we should go to them yet... Toon: Alright, but eventually we may have to... Paper: Eventually, but for now, we have a plan... Shay: And that is...? Paper: To be ready for anything... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd